FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device for locating in buildings the exact position of hidden objects, preferably boxes for electrical installations which are to be exposed by providing a hole in a covering building unit, preferably a plate-like wall, roof or floor unit, just opposite the object.